stick_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill the Spartan
Kill the Spartan 'is a game in the Stick War series. This game depicts the Spearton, a mascot for the Stick War series, being killed in multiple different ways by different animators and their armaments. History Before the Deaths Kill the Spartan is introduced with a Spearton slaying a generic character, before opening the game to the menu. Deaths The Spearton can be slain in multiple ways, all done via animated cutscenes, these include: Death by Bo-Staff - (Hyun) In this animation, the Spearton is challenged by an elder accompanied by a staff to a duel to the death. As with all other deaths, the Spearton loses this duel. Death by Bow and Arrows - (Supranova) In this animation, a group of Supranova attack the Spearton, losing three of their ranks before overwhelming the Spearton with arrows. Death by Shovel - (Endo-K) In this animation, Endo-K burrows out from the ground with his shovel, vigorously attacking the surprised Spearton. However, Endo-K is stabbed by the Spearton in self-defense. Believed to be fatally-wounded, Endo stands and pleads for mercy. With Endo-K's dialogue marked in bold and Spearton's in italics, the conversation goes as followed: '" Have mercy" " In Sparta..." " We do not believe in mercy." " Oh, that's too bad..." Then, Endo-K's shovel levitates above the ground behind the Spearton, slamming behind him and shattering his helmet. A few quick maneuvers and a slice to the stomach leaves the Spearton in two. Endo-K takes it upon himself to bury the severed body. Death by Cardiac Arrest - (Miccool) The Spearton is now chased by an onslaught of unarmed men, in which he eliminates with ease. Continuing to run and slice and stab, he tears through their ranks without much trouble. Suddenly, however, red invisible arrows strike through his heart, wounding him. He continues to fight. The Spearton dies as the arrows keep striking, and he passes from Cardiac Arrest. Death by CrazyJay - (CrazyJay) In this animation, the fight begins as CrazyJay readies into a fighting position, greeting the Spearton. Jay then reveals his light spear. After a brief exchange of spear-slinging between the two warriors, CrazyJay beheads the Spearton with a swing of his weapon, the skull of the fallen victim landing on a tree. Death by Multiple Weapon Massacre - (Drifts) In this animation, Drifts begins by attacking with his katana, launching it into the Spearton's shield and pulling in to the ground below him. Then melee fighting ensues between the two warriors, in which Drifts uses his gauntlet to send a ripple of lightning towards the Spearton. The Spearton begins to run towards Drifts, who pulls out a Machine Gun and fires a volley of bullets into the target. Now vulnerable, Drifts takes the chance to throw an explosive shuriken at the Spearton, who runs through the explosive to try and attack. Then the two exchange combat over Drift's nunchucks, before it finally severs the Spearton's right arm, killing him. Notes * This game is the only one in the series to give the Spearton dialogue. * This game confirms that the Spearton falling victim to these deaths is a male. * During the Spearton's battle against Endo-K, the Spearton references Sparta, although within the Stick War universe Speartons had no relation to Sparta beyond the namesake. * Kill the Spartan is often debated among the community, widely regarded as non-canon due to the use of a futuristic machine gun in a medieval setting.Category:Games Category:Stick War series